fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha was a legendary leader of the Uchiha Clan and one of the primary antagonists of the Naruto Shippūden series. He once founded Konohagakure with his old rival and friend, Hashirama Senju, but defected from the village to pursue his own goals of unifying peace and love, through power and hatred, by using the Infinite Tsukyomi to make all of humanity follow him under one rule. Statistics *'Name': The Legendary Uchiha, Ghost of the Uchiha *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 30s (Chronologically Late 90s) *'Birthday': December 24 *'Classification': Human, Missing-nin, Head of the Uchiha Clan, Co-Founder of Konoha, Sensor Type *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 179 cm (5'10") *'Weight': 71.3 kg (157 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Onyx *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Blue high-collared, long-sleeved, knee-length mantle with the Uchiha clan's on its' back, blue pants, shin bandages, a pair of dark blue sandals, simple, light-brown obi, light-purple belt, and crimson chest, waist, shoulder and thigh metal platted armor *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': Apex *'Main Skills': Ninjutsu Master, Dojutsu (Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan), Master Melee Combatant, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Endurance, Limited Immortality, Master Strategist and Tactician, Unique Researcher, Sensory Perception, Accelerated Healing, Immense Chakra Power *'Standard Equipment': War Gunbai, Standard Ninja Tools *'Weaknesses': Madara tends to be arrogant, as he is frequently reluctant to use his full power. Madara is vulnerable to sealing techniques as a Reanimated Shinobi. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame, Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher Flame, Fire Style: Dragon Loud Singing Jutsu, Wood Clone Jutsu, Wood Style: Wooden Dragon Jutsu, Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom, Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence, Susanoo, Yasaka Beads, Shattered Heaven *'Voice Actor': Neil Kaplan Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Town level, Mountain level with Perfect Susanoo, Island level with Shattered Heaven *'Speed': High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class 10 by himself, Class G with Perfect Susanoo *'Striking Strength': Class TJ normally, Class PJ+ with Perfect Susanoo *'Durability': Small Town level, City level with Susanoo shields, Large Mountain level with Perfect Susanoo. Reanimated Regeneration also makes him very difficult to kill unless circumvented. *'Stamina': Nigh-Infinite *'Range': Several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius *'Fighting Ability': Grand Master Appearance Madara is a lean, muscular, middle-aged man of average height with pale skin, onyx eyes, and spiky, waist-length black hair that has a slight blue tint in it, with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although relatively young in his adulthood, multiple prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes from the years he's grown older. Madara wears the standard Uchiha outfit during the Warring States Period: a blue high-collared, long-sleeved mantle that splits down the lower half along with the Uchiha clan's on its' back, blue pants and bandages around his shins, a pair of dark blue, ankle-high sandals, and a simple, light-brown obi and a light-purple belt. He also wears crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. During battle, he often carries an grey-purple war gunbai which has a long black chain running up it. Personality Madara Uchiha's most defining trait is his monumental ego. He is an extremely overproud and conceited man who cares only about might and skills, which shows as he belittles everyone he deems weaker; including the immensely powerful five Kage and the formidable Kurama. The only one he respects is Hashirama Senju, whom he admired immensely but grew to hate fiercely. Madara is a staunch battle-lover who lives and breathes to fight, (which he calls "dancing"). However, he only involves himself in battles he deems challenging, going as far as keeping his foes alive as long as he is having fun. On the other hand, he will slaughter mercilessly those who do not interest him or worse, keep fighting after he got bored of them. Although he never bothers fighting at full strength, he is a humongous show-off who uses immensely powerful techniques for no other reason than that he can. Madara is mostly cruel, ruthless, homicidal, aloof, self-righteous and spiteful, with a macabre sense of humor. He cannot stand being surpassed, and displays a childish obsession in settling his score with Hashirama. Growing up in an era of permanent war made him highly warmongering and vindictive. He hated the Senju so much that he was unable to ever conceive the possibility of an armistice. He was persuaded that their offers of friendship concealed attempts to subdue his clan and sought to maintain hatred against everyone’s wishes. His disregard for the welfare of anyone around him has seen him commit some fairly horrific deeds, such as manipulating events to crush Obito's spirit and dismembering both allies and enemies so he can replace missing body parts. Despite this, he remains very cautious no matter the situation. He also proves to be quite honorable, giving genuine praise whenever someone exceeds his expectations and harsh but constructive criticism when he sees it necessary. However, most of his praises are followed with a statement about superior he and Hashirama are. In stark contrast with the angry outburst he frequently had as a child, Madara has near-unshakable composure, due to the loss of his former ideals. The only times he shows any signs of real emotion are when facing Hashirama or a real challenge, at which point he becomes ecstatic and act like an overtly-eager child. He also proves to be a very intelligent strategist and an expert manipulator, who devises many safeguards to ensure that things go in the direction he wants to, even when it seems he might lose. However, his inability to fathom that he could get outsmarted proved his undoing. Madara believes that hope is irrelevant, that cooperation is nothing but a silent conflict, and that peace and war cannot exist without each other. He scorns visions of the world other than his own and believes that he is the only one able to fix the precursors’ failures. He also demonstrates a very strong desire for domination, which first made him want Konohagakure to dominate every other nation, and culminated in his desire to rule reality itself. Although he believes that the Project Tsuki no Me is the only way to make the world better, everyone else rightfully points out that his vision of a better world is a world in which he controls everything. All in all, Madara appears as someone repulsive and petty, whom not even the Tailed Beasts can stand. He is unable to accept being beneath Hashirama or less worthy of the title of Hokage. His motivation can be summed up as rising higher than Hashirama ever could, with everyone worshipping him as the god he thinks he is. In all fairness however, Madara is not entirely devoid of qualities, as he dearly loved his little brother Izuna, even more than Itachi Uchiha did his brother Sasuke Uchiha. As a child, Madara strived to make a world safe for his family and believed that peace could be attained by coming to an understanding with his enemies, hence his friendship with Hashirama who shared his ideals (even at this time though, he was already very domineering and quick to blame others for his own shortcomings). Unfortunately his selfishness and rampant egomania eventually got the best of him. While he did genuinely want the best for his clan, he was unable to fathom that their wishes could differ from his own and instead felt they did not respect him enough. Tobirama Senju has stated that the Uchiha's Sharingan is powered by their grief and rage and fuels it in turn, at the risk of corrupting them; which partly explains why Madara has become what he is now. In his later years, after developing the Eye of the Moon Plan, Madara became pessimistic about human nature, believing the cycle of battle to be inescapable. He also came to believe that humanity and the world are incapable of changing from what they were in the past. He believed the current, "worthless" reality was built too much on the idea of winning and losing. For this reason he was deeply committed to his plan, so much that he would prematurely end a fight he was enjoying or kill any threat, even his own clansmen, for the sake of its success. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): Madara first awakened his Sharingan as a child. Initially each eye had one tomoe, but by adulthood his Sharingan had fully developed into three tomoe, and he could keep them active near-constantly. Madara's mastery over the Sharingan far surpassed every other member of the Uchiha clan to the point only he could tell a wood clone from the original, and enabled him to see and differentiate chakra. With the Sharingan, Madara could place targets under various genjutsu after brief eye-contact to either paralyze them or relay information. This even allowed him to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox which, once he had summoned it, gave him a powerful tool in battle. *'Genjutsu: Sharingan': It is simply the generic use of genjutsu as employed by Sharingan wielders. By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. These effects range from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, paralysis or unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess or controlling their actions. *'Izanagi': Izanagi is a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them while the technique is active into mere "illusions". Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. In exchange for the brief control of reality that it allows them, the Sharingan with which Izanagi is cast becomes blind. Fire Style: As an Uchiha, Madara had a natural affinity for Fire Style, whether to produce a massive fireball - which required the combined efforts of several Water Style users to repel - or cover an area with ash to act as a smokescreen. He could also produce larger than a human-being dragon head-shaped fireballs, that wound instantly upon contact, and in addition, to making a huge blazing inferno that burns an entire area upon contact. *'Fire Style: Dragon Fire Loud Singing Jutsu': The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body, before expelling it in the form of a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs. The user then skilfully manipulates the great fire, and attacks their opponent. *'Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a massive wall of intense flames, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. *'Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher Flame': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the user's body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames. If used upon dense, combustible terrain such as a forest, the confined area can greatly increase the possibility of the target's incineration. *'Fire Style: Hiding in Ash Jutsu': The user expels chakra-infused ash that blanket a wide area, burning anyone who comes in contact with it. The technique can also be used as a powerful deterrent from attacks as well as a highly effective smokescreen. Wood Style Kekkei Genkai: After acquiring some of Hashirama's DNA, he was able to perform Wood Style, a simultaneous mixture of earth and water natures, with his skill being comparable to Hashirama himself. Madara could create gigantic flowering trees, whose pollen could render a foe unconscious, wooden clones, and even large wood dragons to bind large targets like the tailed beasts and drain their chakra. He could also create several wooden-like pikes to severely damage his targets in contact by killing them through the roots inside their bodies. By using Hashirama's cells, Madara could produce roots from his body to connect to and gain limited control of the Ten-Tails. *'Wood Clone Jutsu': The user creates a clone of themselves made out of wood. The clone more durable than the normal shadow clones and it has the ability to merge with plants and trees. It also have the ability to travel far distances from the user and are able to communicate with the original. **'Multi Wood Clone Jutsu': This technique is essentially a mass version of the Wood Clone Jutsu wherein the user, using the pre-existing vegetation in the immediate vicinity as a medium, creates a large number of wood clones. Madara have shown himself able to create up to 25 clones at once, each with the addition of summoning a humanoid Susanoo. *'Wood Style: Wooden Dragon Jutsu': The user creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which they can they use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. The dragon that the user creates can vary in terms of appearance. While both instances created a serpentine dragon, Chinese dragon, though the first had a short trunk-like nose, while the other two later created did not. It also has the ability to absorb chakra from its target, including that of a Tailed Beast, slowly rendering them unable to use techniques. *'Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom': The user creates a dense forest of flowering trees over a very larger area (calculated to be over a kilometer). The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious. *'Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence': The user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user maneuvers it as they see fit for attack and defense; and furthermore, this technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant. Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): Madara and Izuna were the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. Madara's Mangekyo form appeared as three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil. When his eyesight began deteriorating from overuse, he replaced his eyes with Izuna's, restoring his vision and giving him the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. In this form, his Mangekyo design took on a combined appearance of his and Izuna's: Madara's in the foreground with Izuna's thick straight lines stretching outward from just underneath. Madara's Eternal Mangekyo possessed a rare "Straight Tomoe", which granted him an even higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents' movements. *'Susanoo': Having awakened the power of both his Mangekyo, Madara could use Susanoo. He did not need to fully manifest it to benefit from its use: with just its ribcage, he can withstand a "Massive Rasengan", and he could perform attacks with only its upper half. When fully produced, Madara would hover within Susanoo to grant him greater range of movement. His Susanoo wielded up to four undulating blades that could be thrown, then maintained and controlled remotely. Madara's experience with Susanoo allowed him to fully "stabilize" it into its Stabilized form, causing it to resemble a tengu with outer armor that was nearly impenetrable, which he calls his Perfect Susanoo. Its secondary pair of arms wield sheathed katana which it was able to bisect mountains. According to Madara, the full power of his Stabilized Susanoo was comparable to that of the tailed beasts, and no one had lived to see it a second time. Madara was able to shape his stabilized Susanoo as an armor which he equipped onto the Nine-Tails in order to complement their respective abilities. Its' power rivals that of Hashirama's Wooden Golem Jutsu. **'Yasaka Beads': Through the use of Susanoo, the user is able to create the Yasaka Magatama from any of its hands, which can comprise of a single magatama to several bound together through their respective centers by a thread of chakra. Due to this structure, the tools act in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susanoo — rapidly spinning towards the intended target — and result in a powerful collision upon impact. Shattered Heaven: Madara weaves three hand seals simultaneously between himself and his Susanoo, in order to draw massive meteorites from the upper atmosphere down towards a specific location on the ground. As they descend in succession along the same trajectory, if one of these meteorites is stopped, he can summon another one which will then collide with the first, ensuring that they crash into their intended destination. Rinnegan: Many years after infusing himself with Hashirama's cells, Madara's Sharingan evolved into the Rinnegan, said to be the most powerful and exalted of the "Three Great Dojutsu" in shinobi history. Because Madara was the eyes' original owner, only he could use them to their fullest power. He was able to switch back and forth between his Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. With the Rinnegan, Madara could use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Jutsu, such as the Preta Path to absorb chakra. With the Deva Path, he could perform Planetary Devastation on a massive scale. Also, with the Outer Path, he could create chakra chains that could restrain his targets. In addition, he could create black receivers for various melee and supplementary purposes. Through the usage of his Rinnegan with that of his Sharingan, Madara could summon meteorites to cause widespread destruction. *'Preta Path': Grants the user the ability to absorb chakra in any form using the Jutsu Absorption Technique. **'Jutsu Absorption': A highly advanced sealing technique that is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them. *'Deva Path': Grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. **'Universal Pull': A technique that manipulates attractive force to pull matter towards the user at will. It has the same five second limit as the Shinra Tensei. It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other. **'Almighty Push': The Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will to push matter or techniques away. **'Planetary Devastation': A technique which is channeled through the Deva Path. Hagoromo Otsutsuki notoriously used it to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails' body inside of it. Madara Uchiha is also capable of using Planetary Devastation. He demonstrates this, after obtaining both of his Rinnegan, by creating multiple meteorite orbs and launching them in various directions. These orbs pull the landscape up, creating multiple planetoids which are then dropped on his targets on a massive scale. *'Outer Path': The seventh Path — an ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan. With the Outer Path, the user is able to revive the dead, transmit chakra to receivers, as well as manifest chakra chains. *'Black Receivers': It can be created and used by those who possess the Rinnegan. They act as high-frequency chakra demodulators, allowing users to transmit their chakra into these receivers and by extension those into whom the receivers have been embedded. Chakra can be transmitted across vast distances, though for best results the user should be nearby and at a high elevation. Black receivers disintegrate if their creator is killed or incapacitated. Immense Chakra Power: Madara was born with very powerful chakra, described as very foul and evil by both the Nine-Tails and Tobirama Senju. This is partly because he inherited Indra's chakra. His large chakra reserves allowed him to fight nonstop for twenty-four hours before collapsing, and in his old age, summon the Gedo Statue from its cage in the moon. He was skilled in chakra control as he could perform complicated techniques with a single hand seal. His chakra is dark blue when exerted. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Izuna Uchiha *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Naruto Uzumaki *Kurama Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Missing-nin Category:Former Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Naruto Characters Category:Antagonists